


sweater weather

by imposterhuman



Series: parkner week 2019 and parkner halloween week 2019 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Soft Peter Parker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, parkner halloween week 2019, peter is a dirty sweater thief, soft harley keener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Harley was three inches taller than Peter. Logically, he knew that, but it didn’t seem like too much of a difference when they were standing next to each other. Clothing sizes, however…Harley liked to wear his sweaters loose. On Peter’s even smaller frame, the boy practically drowned in the fabric. Not only was it unfairly adorable, but it had something possessive in Harley’s gut purring in satisfaction. Peter was in his clothes. Peter was in-“That’s my favorite sweater!” Harley protested, glaring slightly.





	sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

> for parkner halloween week day 4: sweaters, "you just gotta do it"
> 
> enjoy!

Harley was three inches taller than Peter. Logically, he knew that, but it didn’t seem like too much of a difference when they were standing next to each other. Clothing sizes, however…

Harley liked to wear his sweaters loose. On Peter’s even smaller frame, the boy practically drowned in the fabric. Not only was it unfairly adorable, but it had something possessive in Harley’s gut purring in satisfaction. Peter was in  _ his  _ clothes. Peter was in-

“That’s my favorite sweater!” Harley protested, glaring slightly. He held two steaming mugs of coffee, but held one out of reach of the dirty sweater thief. Thieves didn’t deserve good things.

Peter looked smug where he was curled up on the sofa in Harley’s green sweater. He picked the sleeve idly. “Is that okay?” he asked innocently. “I didn’t feel like doing laundry today. Besides, your sweaters are so much comfier.”

“It’s fine,” Harley choked out, trying not to swallow his tongue. “It, uh, suits you.”

“Thanks,” Peter said shyly. His blush went nicely with the dark green wool.

And thus began the problem. Peter seemed to take Harley’s admission as tacit permission to become a full-on sweater thief. Harley didn’t have a single sweater left that didn’t smell like Peter, that he didn’t blush when putting on because he remembered Peter wearing it.

It wasn’t  _ fair _ . He tried buying new ones and leaving his old ones for Peter, but the other boy just took the new ones, too. It was like Peter had a sixth sense for sweater stealing.

If he was being honest, Harley didn’t mind it at all. He knew Peter would have stopped if he asked, but… Harley  _ liked  _ seeing Peter in his sweaters. So it continued, and Harley had to physically stop himself from kissing Peter whenever the boy wore his clothing.

Peter was wearing Harley’s sweater again, obnoxiously branded with Rose Hill High School on the front. It was too big on Harley, which meant it was far too big on Peter. He would’ve looked young and innocent, if not for the spark of mischief in his eyes.

“Hey, Harls,” he greeted, looking up from his book. “How was your day?”

“It was okay,” Harley said, flopping down on the couch next to Peter. He tried not to think about how the sleeves were a few inches too long and covered Peter’s hands completely. “Yours?”

Peter sighed theatrically. “It wasn’t terrible,” he hedged with a shrug. “But there’s this boy that I’m trying to get to notice me, and I’m pretty sure he’s hopeless by this point.”

“Oh?” Harley bit down on the flare of jealousy. Peter could date whoever he wanted; Harley had no claim to him. Just… Peter deserved better than someone who was just ignoring him, in Harley’s opinion. 

“Yeah,” Peter looked at him oddly. “I keep giving him signs. I’m pretty sure the only thing I haven’t done is write it in webs on Stark Tower that I want him to kiss me.”

“He sounds totally oblivious,” Harley agreed faintly. “You just gotta do it. Go big or go home, you know?”

Peter tugged the sleeves of his stolen sweater. “I literally wear his clothes,” he complained. “And I spend all my time with him. And we go out on dates. I brought him  _ flowers _ . I feel like that’s going big.”

A memory tickled the edge of Harley’s mind: Peter had made him a flower crown when they went to the park the week before. And he was literally wearing one of Harley’s sweaters. Harley didn’t want to let himself hope, but he couldn’t quite stop it.

“Does he know they’re dates?” he bit his lip to keep from blurting out his dawning realization, just in case he was wrong. “Maybe you should tell him.”

“Harley Keener,” Peter grinned, fingers tapping nervously. “Do you want to go on a date with me?”

Harley looked at the other boy, trying to contain his excitement. He adopted a tone of haughty disinterest, turning up his nose. “Only if you give me back my sweaters,” he said. “Thieves don’t get dates.”

(Harley didn’t end up getting any of his sweaters back. In retaliation, he stole all of Peter’s. Neither of them really minded.)

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me happy!!
> 
> yell at me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
